No more Mask
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happens if Naruto return from his four year training trip and he use that time to think and train. What happen if Naruto that everybody knew was just a mask
1. Chapter 1: returning home & team 7

No more mask chapter one: Returning home and team 7 reunited

In this story Naruto had beat Sasuke and brought him back. Before he left with Jiraiya he got promoted to chunin. Durning his four years train trip he at some point destroying his mask. Naruto will be a high Jounin level later on he will be a kage level.

Naruto and Jiraiya is walking to the hokage's office. Naruto is wearing all black Anbu clothes, over the anbu clothes is all black hoody coat with an an Uzamaki symbol in the middle of a white phoenix on both upper arms, on the back of the coat is an orange demonic phantom riding orange nine tailed fox above that there is orange words that said Orenji-iro Furasshu Akuma Fantomu (The Orange Flash of the Demonic Phantom), On his back he has twin black blades with orange words craver into one blade that said Orenji-iro Furasshu ( The orange flash) on the other blade it said Akuma Fantomu (Demonic Phantom). The handles took a shape of a black nine tailed fox with orange teeth, claws, and eyes.. On his right side of his hip is a black mask with orange outlines around the eyes, orange teeth, three orange stripes on each cheeck, and orange nine on the forehead. He has black fingerless gloves and black shoes. Naruto got a seal on his clothes, mask and weapons to change their colors. The black can change to brown, blue, and the clothes is white or blue, the white phoenix turns into a black with a little white into it. Jiraiya he is wearing his normal clothes from the show.

"Naruto, we need to go see Tsunade." Jiraiya said,

"Ok, pervertly sage." Naruto said.

"Stop calling me that, it is super pervertly sage." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Jiraiya start to walk to Tsunades office.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in" Tsuande said.

Naruto and Jiraiya had enter.

"Hi grandma." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Tsuande said as she run up to Naruto and give him a big hug.

"Naruto, I need to test your skills." Tsunade said.

"Is againist Kakashi?" Naruto ask.

"Yes it is." Tsunade said.

"Kakashi, You can come out now." Naruto said.

Kakashi enter the hokage's office throw the window.

"We can have are match later so you can take some rest." Kakashi said.

"Nope, I don't need a rest unless you are scare to lose again." Naruto said.

"You have trick me." Kakashi said.

"A ninja finds any way to win." Naruto said.

"That is true." Kakashi said.

"Grandma, I want to announce my heritage." Naruto said.

"Naruto, You know that your parents got alot of enemies that will take their revenage on you." Tsunade said.

"You announce it ot I will." Naruto said.

"I will make you a deal, if you can prove to me that you can handle Kakashi then I will announce it." Tsunade said.

"You got a deal, Naruto that everyone thinks they know is not wearing his mask , I will be waiting for you at our old training grounds and don't be late." Naruto said before he disappear.

"Now it will be fun, I was getting tired of watching him hide the training that Kurenai, Guy, Asume, Yugao, Anko, 3rd hokage, and I have taught him when he was younger." Kakashi said.

"I agreed, I taught him for couple of months before he left and I made sure Jiraiya keep up with his training that I gave him." Tsunade said.

"Old if I can tell you Tsunade about itachi serect training Naruto." Jiraiya thought.

"Someday he will pass Tsunade and me, He might have pass you Kakashi." Jiraiya said.

"Shizune" Tsuande said.

"Yes LadY Tsunade." Shizune said as she enter the room.

"send Anbu to have Sakura and Sasuke to go to their old training grounds to meet Kakashi and a old friend, also send Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba there, I know that Naruto will like to see his four oldest friends before he see his other friends. " Tsunade said.

"Ok Lady Tsunade." Shizune said before she left.

Team seven's training grounds- six minutes later

Naruto is standing on his middle fingers with his legs in the air on the log that he fake got tied up to. Everyone have arrive.

"Naruto is that you?" Sakura ask.

"Hey Sakur, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I see Naruto, You are not hiding behi9de your mask anymore." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Good" Sasuke said.

"What mask?" Sakura ask.

"Stupid, weak, deadlast Naruto that you knew was a lie, this is the real Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Let begin, you three know what the rules are." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"What is the plan?" Sakura ask.

"I see Kakashi, using shadow clones to hide yourself." Naruto said.

"How do you know that he is using Shadow clones?" Sakura ask.

"Naruto is a sensor, remember when he threw a kunai at the bush to reveal a white rabbit?" Sasuke ask.

"Yes I do remember, wait you are saying that Naruto was using his sensor abilities." Sakura said.

"Yes, I was" Naruto said before he put his finger on the ground.

"Found you" Naruto said.

"I thought you said he was tricking you by using shadow clones." Sasuke said.

"He was, so I use my father sensor ability, it lets me tell which ones are the shadow clones ans which one is him." Naruto said.

"What is the plan?" Sasuke ask.

"Sasuke, you put him in a genjutsu, then I will put another genjutsu on him so when he breaks out of Sasukes. Sakura you will use use your enchanted shregth Tsunade had taught us and force him to get into the sky so we can put him in our genjutsu. I will keep him busy until Sakura will have enough time to force Kakashi into the sky so Sasuke and I can use our genjutsu. Once we put him into our genjutus, Sasuke, I want you to use the chidori stun that I have taught you before I have left on Sakura, you will grab the bells." Naruto said.

"Ok" Sakura and Sasuke said.

Sakura and Sasuke follow Naruto to where Kakakashi is at. Kakashi is standing by a tree.

Naruto send a kick to Kakashi's head but he dodge it on for Naruto's foot hit the tree destroying reveal his sharigan.

"Are you ready Kakashi?" Naruto ask.

"Yes, are you?" Kakashi ask.

"Chidori: one hundred birds strike" Naruto said as he made lightning covering his right arm and shoot the lighning into the sky making one hundred birds before sending them at Kakashi.

while Kakashi keep on dodging the birds Naruto start to go threw some hand signs and rand up to Kakashi. Kakashi went to dodge Naruto's attack but he got hit by one of the birds before Naruto slam his hand onto Kakashi.

"Fire release: dragon's breath" Kakashi try to make some fire but it fail.

"What?!" Kakashi said.

"How do you like my seal that I made, it is call Demonic seal. It first stop yours jutsus. I am still on improving it. Naruto said as Sakura send a punch to the ground forcing Kakashi to jump into the air.

Sasuke and Naruto hurry and put Kakashi into a genjutsu.

Sasuke's genjutsu

Sasuke stab Naruto before killing Sakura.

"This is your fault Kakashi" Sasukie said before leaving with Orochimaru.

Kakashi breaks out of Sasuke's jutsu

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi.

"Chidori stun" Sasuke said before send lightning threw Kakashi's body making him stun.

Sakura run up to Kakashi and took the bells.

Naruto's genjtsu

"Why Kakash? Why you kill me?" Rin ask.

"Sorry Rin." Kakashi said.

"You fail me Kakashi." Minato said.

"Sorry sensei." Kakashi said.

"I thought you were my friend but you let me died." Obito said.

"I would do anything to go back and change everything." Kakashi said.

Naruto end his Genjutsu.

"I see, it was a double genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"Yeap, we couldn't pass if it wasn't for Naruto's plan." Sakura said.

"I went easy on uou sensei." Naruto said.

"He really did." Jiraiya said as he walk up to Naruto.

"Congratulation you three. Naruto Uzamkai Namikaze, I am promoting you to special jounin." Tsunade said as she threw him a black jounin jacket.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"I made sure it was black to go with your clothes." Tsunade said.

Naruto put a seal on it so it can change colors when he needs it to.

"Namikaze?" Sakura said.

" My mother is Kushina Uzamaki and my father is Minato Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"I will let the council know that you will take your parents's last name." Tsunade said.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
